Where are you?
by hoot hoot owls
Summary: "He was nothing compared with Luffy. He couldn't be Luffy, there isn't a way. He's just a impostor. Luffy is the best little brother in anyway but this thing is cripple and disgusting!" Rated T for lost insanity, a little gore, twisted brotherly love.


"Luffy I love you. You mine right?" Luffy my sweet Luffy. "Yes big brother I'm all yours and no ones else." See?

Even he himself knows this. He knows he can't leave my side. No I'll keep him safe forever.

* * *

*Driving on the road, Luffy Ace.*

"Hey big brother where are we going?" Oh just wait Luffy I'll take you somewhere you'll love. "Oh no where just going for a ride." I say keeping in my excitement.

"Okay big brother, thank you." Yes Luffy my one and only true love. The one who makes my life worth living.

Everything goes quiet except the sound of the car engine until I hear Luffy scream and I turn my head to the side and see a truck coming.

Next thing I knew I heard a big crash and I shut my eyes. I block everything out then I realized Luffy could be hurt.

My eyes open as fast as a gun shot. I turn to see Luffy, his legs were crushed by the other car. Glass carved into his face, arms twisted in a sick way.

I couldn't believe this person was my perfect sweet little Luffy. "Bi- big brother~" I hear him call out. His voice is scratchy and looks as if it's painful to breath.

He didn't look right, almost not Luffy. Then there's me, yeah I have a couple of light scratches and maybe 1 or 2 piece of glass in me but I'm not as bad as him.

I remember all the different times I had with him. When we were younger like when we played by the river and Luffy fell in I needed to save him.

These memories of him flash threw my mind going so fast I could hardly keep up. I think of his smile and I can't help but smile at the thought of it.

I look back at this boy in front of me. He doesn't even look human anymore. He can't be my Luffy, my Luffy is a perfect little brother.

There's nothing wrong with him, he has the sweetest voice, cutest looks, most shining smile but this thing beside me is nothing like that.

He was nothing compared with Luffy. He couldn't be Luffy, there isn't a way. He's just a impostor.

Someone who wants to get close to me! No I won't allow anyone to dirty Luffy's name! He's to good for that!

"Your not Luffy! Your not my beautiful Luffy! Not my perfect little brother I love the most in the world. No the only person I care and love for!" I raise my voice in anger.

He looks so hurt but I won't fall for that! His sad hurt face turns into a bright smile, a smile only Luffy knew how to make. It died down a bit while he spoke but his smile never left his face. This smile I loved on Luffy's face was right in front of me.

Even so this wasn't Luffy. "Oh I se- see, sorry *cough.* I mu- *blood spills out mouth.* must have got the wrong person." I hear him apologize.

Yes your right you got the wrong person you not my Luffy! "Yeah so now where is my Luffy?!" I continue to raise my voice and he seems frighten but he ignores it.

"Sorry to disappoint you but it seems you have lost him." His eyes closes and chest stops moving. I can't hear him breathing either he died.

Ha serves him right! "Ahahahaha" I laugh out loud. I hear the sirens of the ambulance. Men in white clothes come and help me out. I notice mother and father getting out of a police car running towards us.

She sees me and breathes a sigh of relief before grasping me in her hug. Once she's done she notices the fake Luffy behind me and screams. Why is she screaming?

"Calm down mother, he was a fake. Yes that's not the real Luffy. The real Luffy was perfect. Strong he wouldn't let this happen to him. He knows he can't leave my side."

Mother still looks terrified. "Oh my lord, I'm so sorry Ace. Ace you loved him the most didn't you? Sorry you had to see him die." The tears are running down her cheeks.

Wait? What does she mean I watched Luffy's death? That was just a fake as I told her. "What do you mean mother? I told you he was just a impostor." I hold out my arms a smile spread across my face.

She's quiet and everyone around seems so be staring at me strangely. "Ace that wasn't a impostor. That was Luffy. Monkey D Luffy just died Ace accept it."

I feel me eyes widening but anger some and my face turns into a glare. My eye brows furrow and mouth turns into a angry frown. My arms go to my sides and I stay still for a moment before I speak up, My voice my calm and has a little laugh at the end.

"Mom your crazy. That wasn't Luffy I said. Luffy is mine and mine alone. He can't just die and leave me. My perfect little brother I adore and love him. No one can have a better little brother than me, because Luffy is the best...I just have to find him that's all." I whisper that last part in a cold slow manner.

Even is I had whispered it, it seems everyone around heard me. The police men, my mother, my father, the paramedics, random strangers. A new smirk appears on my face.

I start to laugh wildly, I grip my stomach because I can't stop this laugh. It's just to funny. All there shocked faces, almost scared faces. I love it! I feel the hold of 2 another people.

It's two of the paramedics, each on holds shoulders. Guiding me to the ambulance. Why are they taking me there? I need to start my search for Luffy!

He's waiting for me! For his big brother to come save him! I need to save my Luffy! "STOP! STOP STOP STOP!?" I scream trying to push off the paramedics but they won't seem to leave.

"I need to find Luffy! He's waiting for me to save him! I need to save my Luffy! I'm his older brother!" I scream out loud still trying to get them off but more of them come.

I have to get them off me! There in my way! Dammit what can I do?!...Wait I could just kill them. It's for a good cause right? I mean I only want to save my little brother,

So it's fine right? Yeah it is. How should I do it? Should I break there necks? Oh wait I thought of something even more fun I still have my pocket knife in my front pants pocket.

Oh there so much I could do with this! Lets see how many are there? 1...2,3,4,5,6,7,8. There 8 in total. Lets see what I could do. I stop all movement I go completely still.

I giggle for a moment. "Shishishishi." My laugh is only quiet so it's not clear but it seems clear enough for everyone else. I'll give them one more chance. "Let me go."

I Continue to whisper in a slow cold way. "Why should we? Your insane!" I hear one say while another covers his mouth. Insane? I just might be.

"Did you just say I was insane? Like I lost a few screws in my head?...You know what? I think I am. I think I lost my sanity long ago, Yes I lost my sanity when Luffy was born."

There faces are even more shocked and scared than before! "Yes I lost that after seeing my beautiful little Luffy. How I wanted nothing else but to keep him happy and safe. I would have killed anyone who hurt him or made him feel bad. I would have but then I would have also scared my little Luffy. So I couldn't."

"Even so that was my reason not to look now. Is Luffy around? No right? He's not here any more I need to find him. So there's nothing keeping me from killing each and everyone one of you here and now. Luffy wouldn't mind if I did, since I'm doing it to save him. So won't you let me go? Pretty please?" Shishishi oh how I love this feeling of excitement!

"N- NO!" One of the medic say and I glare strait at him. "What?" I say a little annoyed. "I said no you can't! We can't let you go!" Ohh they asked for it. Even if I'm mad it's not like I'm happy to do it for them!

I jerk my self back surprising them and take the knife out swiftly, I turn to the side stabbing a guy in the stomach. I continually do it over and over my smile still spread on my face. He grips his stomach after I pull out the blade. He lets out a grasp of pain and oh so how I love the sound I want more!

I stab a guy in the shoulder and in the thigh he falls to the ground not being able to take the pain. "How wonderful!" I yell out enjoying every moment of this!

I can't stop! It's just so fun! Fun fun fun fun yes it's so fun! They miss each time they try to kick or punch me. How cute they can't touch me! Only Luffy can!

I spin around slicing anyone who gets close and it stops. There all on the ground either dead or bleeding to death. I lick the blade tasting the red liquid.

My mother and father are staring at me in complete shock. Mother looks as if she's ready do faint and just fall to the ground but father is helping her stand.

I walk slowly over then and stop in front of them and speak in a light calm manner. "Hello mother father. Sorry but this is the last time we will see each other."

I bow and walk away but father calls out. "Why?!" I stop again to answer. "Just because." I walk away with blood stained clothes.

* * *

That's the last time anyone in the town saw Portage D Ace. There was a big broadcast about it all around warning people but they never found a trace of Ace. It was like he disappeared.

There were kidnaps all around but these were not just any teens who got kidnapped but teens with black short hair, slim body and all were boys. They all were never found again.

There were no real suspects but there were rumors about the boy who lost his sanity and also disappeared a while ago who said something about finding his dead little brother.

* * *

I don't know I thought of this after watching a movie and a whole bunch of Creepypasta. So there will be more stories coming soon!


End file.
